Where We Left Off (Gallavich)
by CreativitysTheName
Summary: This story will pick up where the show is now BUT there is a twist. Ian and Caleb are now living together, and it's been over a year. Mickey's charges were dropped within this year with the help of Fiona who has been secretly helping Mickey.
1. Chapter 1

**This is kind of my own spin on what I wish would happen on Shameless. I hated how the writers left them, so I am hoping this story will give me and anyone out there that is a fan of Gallavich some hope.**

 **\- This story will pick up where the show is now BUT there is a twist. Ian and Caleb are now living together, and it's been over a year. Mickey's charges were dropped within this year with the help of Fiona who has been secretly helping Mickey.**

 **A/N: So I have never written anything remotely close to this type of story, I especially have never written anything Gallavich (always wanted to) but never have, so I definitely am open to any sort of positive criticism and any advice. This will be a little OOC but I tend to like to stay in character as much as I can. Please be patient with me updating since I do work full-time and have other stuff going on. I will try my hardest to update, okay enough of me babbling. I hope you enjoy :)**

 **Chapter 1**

"That's what you are going to wear?" Mandy's voice was so stern and disapproving.

He turned his face slightly so he could see her from the corner of his eye, where she was sitting with Fiona on his bed; technically it was now Yevgeny's room considering he was in jail for the last year and a half. He could see her eyeing his outfit and he fucking hated it. He knew she was not happy with what she was seeing and if he wasn't trying to contain his composure he would have told her to fuck off, but instead he gave her the finger which resulted in Mandy sticking her tongue out at him.

Fiona shoved Mandy slightly and raised her brow in a warning manner, she had become quite protective of Mickey, it wasn't a big deal but it was nice. Mandy just shrugged while twirling a piece of her hair, continuing to stare in a disgruntled manner at the outfit he decided to wear.

Mickey groaned loudly, enough to get his point across, finally turning to look at both women. Fiona was cocking her head to the side to get a better look at the dark navy blue buttoned down shirt and black slacks he had on. "What the fuck is wrong with this?" He pointed down with his hands, staring as he went down.

"I just think if you are going to be working with Fiona" Mandy pointed towards Fiona, giving her a half-smile before looking back at Mickey, which he knew she was going to continue saying whatever the fuck it was she was trying to say "you are going to be her...what exactly is it again?" Mandy said, now turning her body to get a better look at Fiona.

Fiona chuckled "Assistant Manager."

"Yes, if you are doing that, well then you look a little like an asshat" Mandy shrugged as she finished as if she was trying to make her point more important.

Leave it to her sister to turn advice into a fucking insult. _Fuck, fuck, fuck!_ Now he started to question himself, he had this outfit already in his mind and now that both women looked to be on the same page it was definitely giving him anxiety. He never suffered from this disorder; thank god, but he was feeling a little under pressure. It wasn't like he was trying to look good for the job, he couldn't give two fucks about that minimum wage bullshit, but he had to care a little considering his parole officer would think otherwise; Fiona was his other reason, she was kind enough to even offer him a job. Hell, he would be forever thankful for her after everything she did for him. It wasn't the job though that was the point of how he looked and how he wanted to be looked at, it was Ian. Fucking Gallagher. He hadn't seen him in exactly 16 months, 6 hours and 23 seconds...but who was counting?

Ian only came to visit him once more after that first initial visit where Mickey had told him to wait for him, which of course Mickey knew was a lie; Hell he told him to do so, but Ian wasn't much of a liar. The second time, however, confirmed to him that Ian wasn't going to come back to visit him. It had been the worst feeling Mickey had ever experienced, it was as if someone punched him repeatedly. He knew they were over, but Ian never said those words, but he didn't blame Ian so much, he would've done the same but right now all he felt was sad; It was fucking stupid, and he hated it, but he wouldn't let anyone see that side of him.

His heart broke even more after Fiona visited him on the 8th visit. He had called her after his first huge fight that sent him to solitary and a guy to the hospital. "He called me a fag" was all he had to say to Fiona for her to understand why he did it. He hated solitary, it was the loneliest he had ever felt, it allowed him to think, way too much for his liking and every single time it landed on Ian. He knew he had gone a little too far with the guy he beat up, he broke his nose and definitely a rib, but he couldn't let any of those fuckers know it was okay to mess with him, after that no one called him anything.

As Fiona showed up that 8th visit, he was crying and she didn't say a word as she picked up the phone, placing it firmly on her ear. She had never seen Mickey this distraught, she had seen him upset and angry as hell, but this was a little scary to see.

"Did something else happen?" She opened her eyes a little wider, making her point across that she was here for him. She placed her hand on the glass, letting him know to open up.

He shook his head, and wiped roughly at the tears, for some reason he felt at ease with Fiona. She was like this protective angel, and he had always respected her for everything, including how she raised those kids.

"I just need to know the truth, and you have to tell it to me straight, no fucking lying to me to protect me, okay?" Her face looked even more worried and he shook his head "Yes or no?"

She nodded quickly, and he looked down, unsure if he wanted to look at her face because Fiona didn't have the best poker face and he knew he would get an answer from her before she even said anything.

"Is Ian seeing someone?" He looked up at her and closed his eyes as he saw the truth behind those brown eyes. He had expected that much, but it still broke him to know it was true.

"How did you find out?" She had already removed the hand from the glass but kept staring at him in a motherly fashion. If it was anyone else, he would have wanted to reach over that glass and fucking punch their lights out with the way she was staring, but it was Fiona; he knew he would never disrespect her if he could help it."

He shrugged, tugging softly at his lip and ripping away at the skin that had formed on his chapped lips. "There is nothing to do in here but talk, and I usually get the answers I need, and quickly." He looked at that face that read she was sorry but also that she understood his position. "Who is this fucking wahoo?"

"Mickey, are you really sure you want to hea-"

"Just tell me, please? He won't visit me, and I just need to know...something, anything."

Fiona just nodded, and told him as much as she knew; that he was a fireman, he was good looking and tried to make it seem that Mickey was hotter but it just made it a little awkward, she went on to say that he didn't seem too happy but that he became an EMT at that last bit Mickey seemed to cheer up.

"Wow, he fucking did something for himself then, huh?"

Fiona smiled, but it was barely felt, they were back to sitting in silence and being told that their time was up. She got up, but he looked to be scared.

"Get me out of here, I might have someone who can prove my innocence."

Fiona raised her eyebrow at him, but before she could respond or anything else, she was being escorted out, with a nod that she would be back as soon as she could.

When she came to visit him the next time, he explained everything, which Fiona, in turn, was not convinced "There is no way that they will buy that Mickey, you are guilty of this, and a judge will not forgive you so easily. On top of that, your track record Mickey is horrible, do you know how many times you have gone to juvie?"

He waved her off as if she was not correct "Screw the judge, I can get a witness and have them drop the charges."

"Okay, scaring the crap out of someone and making them testify with the deal of money or killing them is not an ideal situation for me, Mick. So unless you have an actual plan that doesn't involve either scenario let me know."

Mickey opened his mouth, quickly shutting it because she was right. "What if I said I could get that?"

"I'm listening."

He explained everything, by the end of his rant/speech, she was fully convinced they could drop the case.

"You're serious? You'll help me?" When Fiona nodded back, Mickey exhaled and clapped his hands together in excitement. "I have to get the fuck out of here, Fiona, I can't do another 8-10 years."

Fiona nodded in understanding but was still a little nervous about this whole plan to actually take place and to go to the judge and ask for what Mickey was asking for.

2 months later and here they were, in his room/Yevgeny's room staring at his attire.

"How about this shirt, Mick?" She held out the white long sleeved buttoned down shirt that he had on the bed as a second choice. He shrugged, grabbing it from Fiona's hands and placing it on himself to stare in the mirror.

Mandy clapped "Yup, that is the one."

He rolled his eyes "Fuck the both of you, now get out, I have to finish so I can get to work." He was half lying since he wanted to go visit Ian before he went there. Ian still had no idea that he was even out, and he kind of wanted to surprise him...even though Ian was with someone else.

Fiona had refused to give him Ian's address because she said the one condition was he stay away from Ian for at least a little while until he got everything squared away first and got settled in. It wasn't like he didn't want to follow her rules like he said, he respected the hell out of Fiona BUT on the other hand, he really needed to see Ian. That was all he thought about every day, it was the first thing he thought of when he woke up and the last thing he did when he slept. He hated how much power this kid on him. He fucking missed him, not just the sex, because that was fantastic, but everything, including the annoying things, even the damn bipolar disorder. He had gotten the address from Lip, Lip understood more than anything the reasoning behind why Mickey was so persistent on seeing Ian; that and the fact that he said he didn't like Caleb so much for Ian.

He had enough time to go to Ian's, and be there on time to work, which again was another condition that Fiona had placed on him; he must be on time, no exceptions. "I don't want anyone thinking I favor you or some bullshit like that. They already hate me as it is." Fiona had said when she explained his job title and what it entailed at the greasy spoon.

He put his hand to the door, and could feel the knot form on his throat. He had imagined this so much in his mind but actually being here in this moment finally after so long of thinking about it; it scared the crap out of him. He definitely lived in a better neighborhood than South Side, but it was not Ian's type of area, so it really made Mickey question why the hell he was living here. He closed his eyes and finally got the courage to knock, he did it twice and kept debating on doing a third one but the door swung open before he got the chance to do so.

"Yeah, how can I help you?" He was definitely good looking, he'll give Ian that. He was still in his uniform, only his buttons were unbuttoned and he had a beer in hand, which Mickey knew meant he was probably just getting home. "hello?" the guy said it again, he had a look as if he thought Mickey was an idiot.

"Oh, yeah, sorry man. Um, is Ian Gallagher here?" He wasn't even sure why he felt compelled to say his last name, but it didn't seem to phase him.

"Nah, sorry dude, he's at work." He was eyeing Mickey up and down, probably questioning who the hell this guy was, that or trying to decide what he wanted. "When will he be back man?"

Caleb shrugged "Hard to tell, his shifts are always different, same as mine." He shifted his position and switched his beer on the other hand. "I'm sorry man, I was rude, I'm Caleb...you are?"

"Mickey. Milkovich." He stated both clearly and precise, when Caleb didn't flinch or do anything for that matter when he said his name, he could tell that Ian never mentioned him. It stung, but why should he?

"Milkovich, cool last name man. You a friend of his?"

He nodded because he wasn't sure what the hell to say he was. Technically at this point, he wasn't even sure if Ian wanted to be in his life, but he needed to find that out. He was itching for a cigarette, but he promised Fiona he would quit that habit. Her conditions and promises were really starting to bear some weight on him.

"Well you are welcome to wait for him if you would like, or I could tell him you stopped by?"

"Nah, man, I would prefer to do this in person." He sighed, looking down at his watch and cursing under his breath, he really wanted to get this over with today, but he wasn't sure that was going to happen now. "I have to be somewhere in like 15 minutes, so I can't stay."

"Okay, well how about you come back for dinner then, I'm making Ian's favorite; lasagna with 3 cheese." Damn it, he was nice AND good looking, well shit no wonder Ian moved on. He had the urge to tell him that that wasn't Ian's favorite food, it was mac and cheese with burnt toast, but he kept his mouth shut. He nodded, but he wasn't sure that was the best place to let Ian know he was back. "Great, and I won't tell him you stopped by." Caleb winked at him, informing him it was nice meeting Mickey and with that he was off.

How was he supposed to get through work knowing he had to go to Ian's later, and see him for the first time AND in front of his new boyfriend? On top of that, he had to lie to Fiona which again was another condition. He was fucked.

`0`

"Why are there 3 plates out?" Ian grabbed Caleb by the waist from behind and kissed his neck. Placing his bag and jacket where they belonged, staring very confused at the table in front of him.

"Oh, I invited an old friend." Ian chuckled at Caleb's comment as if it was the funniest thing ever. "What friend?" He asked more serious when he saw Caleb turn around and he had a serious expression.

"I"m not sure, but mmm, how was work?" He ignored the question, which it seemed to Ian that he was doing it on purpose. Caleb walked over and kissed him on the lips quickly before retreating back to his food, he was a perfectionist when it came to his food so Ian didn't want to disrupt him too much.

"It was whatever..."

The knock made them both jump, and Caleb smiled quickly at Ian. "Sit, I'll get it, oh but could you grab the beers out please?"

Ian did as he was told, but liked it considering he had no idea what the heck was going on.

"Hey, Caleb, is this supposed to look this burnt?" He was bent over staring at the lasagna from the little window and has his nose all scrunched as if that would better accommodate how he saw.

"burnt doesn't sound good."

Ian jumped from the voice that echoed behind him, and stood up straight, adjusting his shirt and staring at Mickey's face from across the room. His insides twirling and he wasn't sure what exactly he was feeling. He saw Mickey's eager expression but that didn't make it any easier, and why the hell was he here in the first place? & why didn't Caleb tell him?

Caleb looked to be so not in the know, he just kept smiling as if he did something good by hiding that Mickey was going to come as if t was the biggest most amazing surprise there ever was.

But Caleb's mood changed when he remembered what Ian had said, the food was burnt. "Oh, crap!" He ran over, moving Ian to the side a bit and opening the door of the oven. "Damn it! It is burnt, shit. I didn't put the timer, I'm such a dumbass." Silence fell and Caleb looked at Ian "Ian, did you hear me?"

Ian shook his thoughts and finally broke the locked eye contact he had going with Mickey. "Oh?"

"Oh...I ugh, never mind. I'll just get pizza to go."

"I can go..." Ian said, hoping to get out and breathe in some fresh air before he puked. When he saw Mickey's face, it seemed to drop a bit.

"No, no, I'll go, you stay and hey...you stay here with your friend, It was my mistake, I will go."

Ian wanted to say no, that he didn't want to be left alone with Mickey for fuck's sake, but he couldn't without it looking suspicious. So instead he nodded and Caleb gave him a swift kiss on the cheek, smiling and nodding at Mickey and then departing.

The silence fell again, and they were both staring at each other once again.

"Surprise?" Mickey gave him a soft smile.

 **A/N: Okay so I first off want to say, just thank you so much for even taking the time to read this, I'm so excited for this story, but secondly I wanted to say that there will be some things that are going to be revealed, like how Mickey got off, etc, but I don't want to give too much away right away. Next chapter is going to be crazy! Thanks again and please let me know what you thought with reviews or even PM's. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So I had trouble writing this one where it kept messing the format, so sorry if it came out weird. I couldn't fix that on this one.**

 **Chapter 2**

"Surprise?" Surprise was fucking accurate, Ian kept staring at the familiar face before him as if he was not really there. He could tell that Mickey looked

uncomfortable but there was a hint of excitement behind those eyes that sparkled a little more than nervousness.

"What are you..." He stopped talking, what the hell was he exactly supposed to say?

"Why am I out and here in front of you?" Mickey replied, knowing those were the questions most importantly weighing on Ian's tongue. Ian just stared perplexed,

because yes, those were the exact questions he had in mind, but he was also a little angry; scratch that a lot angry at not knowing that Mickey was out, and

why he was out, and that he was here. There was a time in his life that he wanted Mickey to be his, but he was finally happy again in his life despite the disorder

he suffered from, and Mickey to him was like a drug; one he loved more than anything, but he wasn't sure he wanted that drug back, not now at this stage of his life.

"Say something," Mickey said, his tone was almost pleading and scoffed softly when Ian didn't. He watched as he instead walked over and grabbed one of the beers he

had pulled out earlier and opened it. He looked at Mickey and nodded if he wanted one, which Ian shook his head quickly in response. Ian furrowed his brow and stared

very confused at Mickey at his lack of wanting a beer.

"Since when does a Milkovich turn down a drink?" Ian finally spoke up, knowing he was avoiding the majority of pretty much everything about their

relationship...whatever the hell that was anyway. It was odd for Mickey to not want a drink, it wasn't like he was a drunk or an alcoholic by any means, but a

Milkovich was just as bad as a Gallagher. Mickey just shrugged, putting his hands in his jean pockets and they locked eyes once more, seeing Ian's eyes looking for

more answers than the one he just asked. "You in AA or some shit?" Ian joked, but it was more sarcastic than anything.

"Nah, man, I just don't drink anymore, I quit smoking too." He gave a half-pitiful smile that Ian didn't return and sighed. "Look, I came here not to really give you

a surprise so much as I just wanted to see your face..." He had so much more to say, but he didn't want to push it. "I miss you, that's all." He saw the way Ian took

a swig of his beer as if that was his answer that he didn't give a shit that Mickey missed him. "Anyway," he cleared his throat, he knew it was going to sound weird

since he felt like throwing up "I won't stay man, I'll leave you and your boy toy to have dinner."

"His name's Caleb but that's it? I don't get any answers at all, how did you get out?" Ian straightened up, placing his beer on the table and crossing his arms,

meaning he was serious and pissed. "Who did you kill or threaten to get out this early?" Mickey's face dropped, and he could see the anger rising in Ian, which

definitely was not a good thing because he had failed to ask Lip or Fiona how well the pills Ian was taking were working, but he remained still, trying his hardest

to not show that every word Ian was saying was like a knife cutting him deeper and deeper.

He sighed, Fuck you, was all he wanted to say to him, but that wasn't really fair to him nor has that ever really worked anyway. "You aren't in the mood for answers,

you'll get them...eventually, but not tonight man, I can see that look in your eye and I only came by to say hi and your twink asked if I wanted dinner which I felt

bad so I said yes, it was my mistake. Have a good night." He knew referring to Caleb as names weren't bothering Ian so much as Mickey just being here. He turned, but

he could see Ian's eyes staying glued intensely at Mickey's back. "Oh and no, I didn't do anything illegal to get out by the way." He continued walking but waved his

arm in the arm to make his point, he was tempted to tell Ian that he was working with Fiona, but he knew tonight was not the night, so instead he left.

With that, Mickey was gone, and Ian was staring still at the door where he had left, still unsure what the hell just happened.

10 minutes later, Caleb came back with the pizza in one hand and more beer in the other. He gave him an emotionless expression when Caleb's face dropped from

the lack of Mickey.

"What, where is your friend?" Placing the beer and pizza box down, he looked around to make sure he wasn't around the room as if he would magically reappear if he

looked twice.

"He's not my friend, and next time if you plan on inviting someone over for dinner can you please make sure to check with me first?" He got up from where he sat and

walked over to the fridge past Caleb's shocked face as if he didn't understand what the heck just happened and sad expression from how rude Ian was being. He opened

the door and grabbed another beer. "Whoa, okay, I'm sorry I didn't know. How many is that Ian?" He pointed at the beer, giving him a disapproving glare. "Oh I'm sorry,

I didn't know you had to check on my liquor count dad. Who the fuck cares?"

"Jesus, Ian, fuck. I am just saying it because you aren't supposed to mix your pills-"

"Fucking stop, Caleb! Okay? You think I don't know how many beers I can have with the pills I take? I'm not a fucking kid, okay? Jesus get off my fucking back."

Caleb just stared unsure what to say, scared to even move to trigger a response from Ian. He was not sure what had happened from the time he left to now, but he could

guess it had something to do with that Mickey guy. "Okay, you know what Ian? You say you aren't a kid, well guess what then fine, call me when your little tantrum is

over with, last I checked only kids threw tantrums." He grabbed his coat and Ian watched in horror. He knew he was only acting like that because of Mickey, and he was

just so angry but it wasn't fair at all to take it out on Caleb.

"Where are you going?" He followed him as he started walking to the door.

"I'm going to stay at the firehouse tonight, I can't be here when you act like this Ian. I love you, but I can't pretend that your stuff doesn't hurt even though

I know it's your symptoms talking, so instead of yelling back or letting you continue, I'm going to just walk away for the night."

Ian's face dropped, he was really angry with himself because he put Caleb through so much this past year and he stood by him through everything, including an episode

where Ian accidentally punched him in the face and ended up with Ian crying the rest of the night and Caleb comforting him. He grabbed Caleb's shoulders, making him

stop walking and made him turn around to face him. He didn't want him to leave, but he knew that it wasn't fair for him to ask him to stay when he was, in fact,

acting like an asshole.

Caleb pulled away and nodded "I just need a night, okay?" With that, he left Ian standing once again alone.

He wasn't sure being left alone was a good idea, but maybe it was for the best for him to clear his mind, unfortunately, that left him thinking on Mickey.

`0`

"Wait, you saw Ian..." Mandy was being ushered and shushed at the same time into Mickey's room, she looked around to see Yevgeny completely sleeping and even snoring

soundly "Okay, how'd that go? why didn't you tell me before?" she said this time quietly to the point where it became a hushed whisper.

"He ran a hand through his now light brown hair from not bleaching it black, there wasn't enough money for him to keep up his dark black hair so he let it go, he still

kept it trimmed and even had a nice buzz cut. He sighed, staring at Mandy's look of annoyance "It just happened, and I couldn't tell you in front of Fiona, now could

I? It is one of my conditions, I stay away from Ian."

Mandy nodded in understanding but she was still clearly upset he hadn't told her about visiting Ian.

"It went terribly." He finally said after a few seconds of silence, she shot up to stare at his face and saw the sadness completely overtaken by any other emotion.

He plopped himself on the bed and began taking his shoes off, stopping midway, he was exhausted, not necessarily from his first day of work, which was hell; from the

amount of energy it took to face Ian. He hadn't realized how much his hands were shaking until Mandy softly placed her hand on top of his that had been on his black

leather shoe, the kind that only 'fancy' people wore which is what Mandy called it. He looked over to see her face and she nodded, placing her other hand on his back

and rubbing it in circles in a sweet motherly way. She used to do that when they were young, and it really did comfort him, but it still didn't make this situation any

better. He leaned over and placed a soft kiss on her cheek and sighed loudly.

"I'm going to bed." He didn't want to discuss the events that led to now, he knew she would bring it up later and he would eventually have to tell her because knowing

his sister she wouldn't drop it, especially because she loved the idea of them together, but he couldn't say it now or he would break down. He hated how much he craved

Ian and how he so easily felt like a little bitch with his feelings. Ian brought it out in him, and now that Ian wasn't his it was worse.

She nodded in understanding and got up. "I'll make pancakes tomorrow before your shift..." She gave him one last smile but turned to look at him once more "Will you

promise to tell me when you go next time? I won't ever tell Fiona." He nodded in approval and she winked before exiting.

Now he was the one left to his thoughts and all that came up was Ian. Fucking Gallagher.

 **A/N: Thank you for reading guys, I haven't had many reviews telling me if it's something you guys would want me to continue this, but I love writing them so I think**

 **I will continue. Let me know if there is anything you would like to see or not see. I had said in my last notes in the previous chapter that this one would be super**

 **crazy, but I kind of have an idea of where it is going and it didn't make sense to make this chapter super crazy...at least not yet. Also, not sure how many of you**

 **have seen the new episode of Season 7, but WOW is all I have to say at the end. Anyway, thanks again!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The knock was quiet but loud enough to wake Mickey up from his deep sleep, he stirred, hoping it was just a dream but sure enough the knock came again a second later, this time, a little more forcefully. He groaned into his pillow as to not wake Yevgeny up. He turned his head and took a quick glance at the clock '6:00', who the fuck would be at his door at this hour? Mandy knew better than to wake him up after the night he had had.

The knock came a third time, this time making Mickey sit straight up and groan out loud as quietly as he could, but to get his point across. "Whoever the fuck it is, better quit fucking knocking on my door or I swear-" He swung the door open to reveal Ian's smug looking face staring back at him with a stupid grin on his face, Mickey swore if he wasn't so damn handsome and he wasn't so, well so damn Ian he would have kicked him in the balls for looking so damn stupid staring back at him.

Ian's smile continued on his face even after Mickey just stared shocked that he was standing here in front of him.

"You'll do what exactly?" He crossed his arms in a matter-of-fact sort of way and waved him off before Mickey could say anything else. He saw the way Ian swiftly looked down, Mickey wasn't sure if he was checking him out, but it had a weird effect on Mickey. "Get your clothes on." He said, pushing his jacket up to show he was ready to go.

"What the fuck for?" Mickey was still so incredibly confused, why was Ian here after everything that had happened last night, he definitely didn't seem to be in the mood for much talking last night, so why was he here in the middle of fucking dawn; not small talk, that was for sure, and it wasn't like Mickey wasn't glad to see Ian, hell he was waiting for a moment to able to be alone with him, but he hadn't been so sure that Ian would want anything to do with him after last night.

"I'm going to smoke outside, so hurry up." He didn't answer his question, instead retreated the way he came and Mickey watched as he shut the door quietly, as to not wake anybody up.

He dressed as quickly as he could, putting on a pair of dark faded jeans, a clash t-shirt and the first sneakers he spotted, placing on his oversized jacket considering Chicago had one of the coldest Winter's ever.

When he opened the door, he saw Ian leaning back against the pole leading up to the house by the stairs and doing as he had said he would, smoking. Mickey wanted to smile, watching Ian smoke was most definitely a turn-on but he wasn't about to let Ian know how much it did to him.

Ian didn't look at Mickey, he put the cig out on the final stair and said "Come on" quietly. Mickey inhaled and exhaled quickly, he still was unsure what was going on, but he did as he was told.

They stayed silent as they walked side by side, at this hour the cold felt like cubes of ice were being poured down your whole body and making your lungs collapse. He tried to hide the fact he was so cold since Ian looked to be completely fine with it. He cupped his hands and breathed in, letting his hands feel the warmth of it and feeling a little bit better.

"Man, times like this makes me miss smoking." He said, really fucking missing that nicotine taste and that burn when it hit his lungs.

He didn't need to look at Ian, but he could see him nod at his statement. They walked once more in silence and it seemed like forever that they did that, he grabbed Ian's hand softly and pulled back. Ian finally looking Mickey in the face "Look, man, I don't know what the fuck is going on, and don't get me wrong I am fucking happy you are willing to even talk to me again...but I really need to know where we are going or what is going on. I have to be somewhere at 8, and I really can't afford to miss it, so will you please just tell me" Mickey never begged, hell he never asked anyone for anything, except Ian to wait for him, and look how that fucking turned out, but he found himself needing to beg Ian or

at least ask him in a nice way what was going on or where they were going.

Ian sighed but nodded in understanding. "I hit a few rock bottoms when you were in jail." Ian looked away, and Mickey could tell that he was uncomfortable with talking about this. He shrugged as if it was nothing "I just needed to get away from it all, from the fucking stares I would get when I went off the handle or when my depression would get really

bad. No one liked to talk about it, not my family nor Caleb...listen, I was an asshole to you last night and I didn't mean to be. I wanted to show you where I would go, I think you could use a place like that too." Ian looked down, shifting in his place as if he was once again not comfortable with this whole topic, but he looked to be a little bit more at ease finally meeting Mickey's stunned expression.

"So, where is this place man?" Mickey didn't really want to say what he truly wanted to say, mainly because it would sound cheesy as fuck, but instead he decided best to go along with it.

Ian sighed in relief and nodded his head towards the direction they had been going.

Mickey hadn't been expecting much, he was just picturing something small or Ian-like, but when Ian opened the door to this weird looking shack, he was shocked by the inside. From the outside, this place looked like a shit-show, but once inside his mouth instantly hung open. There were drawings all over, ones that were of strangers and others were of his family, he even had one of Mandy. His smile appeared by accident when he looked at the one of himself, Ian looked to be a little embarrassed, but Mickey didn't care.

He continued staring in awe, this whole place had not only drawings but weird statues throughout that were actually pretty awesome.

"You made these?" Mickey said, still staring in shock.

"Yeah, sometimes the best thing you can do when you are having an episode is to try and be inspired by something or someone, you know?" He didn't allow Mickey to answer "This place really did save me"

Mickey stared back and forth between the paintings and Ian.

"Caleb taught me how to make the statue..." Ian stopped talking when he saw Mickey's smile disappear at the sound of Caleb's name.

"They are really good, Ian," Mickey admitted because he didn't really want to hear any more of how amazing Caleb was.

"Thanks, you're welcome to use it if you ever need to," Ian said shrugging as if it was not a big deal.

Mickey nodded a thank you but wasn't sure how else to respond. Mainly because it was awkward, he still was unsure if Ian being so nice was truly him wanting to be, that he had an ulterior motive, or if it was an episode that he himself wasn't even sure what was going on.

They stayed in silence, not uncomfortable but just silent, after a few more seconds Mickey said he really needed to go, he really didn't want to fuck it up with Fiona, he couldn't afford to do so.

"So where are you working at?"

Mickey turned his head quickly to look at Ian's face who had been staring intently in front of him at the road. He was scared that Ian knew and maybe that was why he was being so weirdly nice to him. Mickey shrugged "Eh, I really don't want to talk about that right now."

Ian chuckled, making Mickey feel a little squirmish, not from the chuckle but the way he felt at hearing that laugh again.

"What's so funny?"

"You've always been mysterious, Mickey, you don't have to be so closed off you know?" Ian admitted, putting a cigarette to his lips, but deciding against lighting it.

Mickey didn't need to respond to his question, mainly because he wasn't sure what to say or how he could go around that.

Before long, they were a few feet from Mickey's house. "Hey, I wanted to ask you...I have this thing, kind of like a party for my job, would you like to go?"

Mickey stared at Ian as they stopped mid-walk and now Ian was turning to look at Mickey. 'Damn he had grown a few inches, or at least it felt like it since the last time he had seen him. His jaw line made Mickey's heart start to beat faster and Jesus Christ the way he looked at Mickey right now could make any man go crazy. He hadn't realized that he had been staring at Ian so intently when he heard a "Mick, did you hear me?"

Mickey nodded as if he really had heard him and said: "Sure, that sounds good."

They said their goodbyes and Mickey closed his eyes as he shut the door behind him, feeling like an idiot teenage girl with a little cutesy crush. He felt stupid, especially because Mandy was now staring at him with a huge fucking grin on her face. He flipped her off and walked away, walking to his bedroom door and shutting it quietly behind him and smiling once more, but quickly stopping realizing he said 'sure' to something he wasn't even sure what it was. How the fuck was he supposed to go somewhere without Fiona finding out? He closed his eyes, this time from panic. How could he have told Ian no, though? This was definitely not good.

 **A/N: Okay, I'm so incredibly sorry it's been such a long wait. I just had a few things going on, and therefore the story took a halt. Thank you so much for following and reading. I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
